


Thunder is Scary

by DawnLight20



Series: Haikyuu!! Ficlets!!! [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27075787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnLight20/pseuds/DawnLight20
Summary: Awake due to a thunderstorm, Kei finds their children climbing in their bed, scared of thunder and in need of their parents' comfort.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Haikyuu!! Ficlets!!! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970800
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Thunder is Scary

Kei was a light sleeper. He always had been. So when thunder struck loud enough to rattle the windows, he was immediately up. Stormy nights were something he had always disliked. When he was younger it was because he was afraid of it, but later it was because it made for a very poor night of sleep. He would continuously wake up and that would be if he even managed to fall asleep in the first place.

So it was of no surprise to him that he was awake at 2 in the morning. What did surprise him though was when their bedroom door opened suddenly. The pitter-patter of small feet on the floor reached his ears and he took a moment to smile to himself before the soft call of "Papa", reached his ears.

He sat up slightly and looked down the side of the bed, where a small child with teary eyes was looking up at him. He immediately reached down and picked him up, setting him down on the bed between him and Keiji, letting him snuggle into Kei's chest.

This child was Tsukishima Aoi, two years old. He had soft blonde hair like his father, but he had big doe brown eyes from his surrogate mother, eyes that were currently filled with tears.

Keiji, who would wake at a single touch instead of sound, turned over a second later, rubbing a hand over Aoi's small back. Feeling his other father's hand, Aoi turned and in a second, was buried in Keiji's chest. Kei blinked, still surprised at how fast he could move. Keiji took it in stride, simply wrapping his arms around the small body.

His eyes met Kei's and he raised an eyebrow in question but before Kei could say anything, thunder struck again and Aoi whimpered, trying to burrow further into Keiji. Keiji made a noise of understanding and tightened his hold on Aoi, and Kei let out a soft laugh. 

A second later, the door opened again and another teary voice reached their ears. This time, Kei sat up and simply gestured and a second later, he had the 4 year old in his lap. Tsukishima Akane, who had her father's green eyes and raven hair, clutched Kei's nightshirt in her small fists, giving into the tears she had been holding back.

Kei rubbed her back, crooning softly as thunder clashed and she jumped. He laid her down on the bed and watched brother and sister cling tightly to each other, and exchanged a smile with Keiji. They laid back down, pressing kisses on the small heads and laying their entwined hands on them, the others trapped under their children.

Kei smiled and settled down to watch over his precious ones, his hearts enclosed in his arms. After all, he wouldn't mind being awakened by thunder if it meant he could be there for his family.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed and have a good day/night!!!


End file.
